This Is Trouble
by Melaststar
Summary: Still Re-post/Typo(s) tak terhitung/ My FIRTS FF HAEHYUK/


This IsTrouble!

Cast: Haehyuk and other

Author: Lstories

Happy Reading...

Clekk

Brukkg

Dengan sigap, Donghae menangkap tubuh pria manis yang hampir saja ambruk ke lantai. Baju tanpa lengan yang pria manis itu kenakan, membuatnya leluasa menyentuh kulit seputih susu itu. panas.

"Ya ampun, Hyuk! Kenapa kau tidak membawa jaket saat jadwalmu padat seperti ini?" Omelnya panik. Tangan kiri pria tampan itu masih menahan tubuh sang kekasih agar tidak merosot, sementara tangan kanannya membuka jaket yang ia gunakan dan membalutkannya pada tubuh pria yang kini ada di dekapannya.

"Hae, ayolah! Aku lelah dan kau masih sempat memarahiku?" ujar pria manis itu-Hyukjae- dengan suara lemahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae, dan memejamkan matanya yang sesekali terbuka dengan tatapan sayu.

Donghae tak menghiraukan protesan sang kekasih. Dengan sekali gerakan ia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, dan dengan langkah cepat membawanya menuju kamar.

"Kau kenapa Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di antar Donghae dan pintu kamar.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau menyingkir! Ini berat," ujar Donghae dongkol.

"Jawab dulu!"

"Hyukki kelelahan. Awas!" ujar Donghae yang langsung menyingkirkan tubuh Shindong dengan kaki Hyukjae yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

Clekk

"Aish, tidak sopan!" dengus Shindong kesal. "Padahalkan aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," Shindong menatap sebuah ponsel pintar di tangannya.

Blam

Shindong menghela napas pasrah, saat Donghae tak mengindahkan ucapannya dan malah menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Hyuk! Kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae sesaat setelah pria itu meletakan tubuh Hyukjae di atas kasurnya.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Sudah!" jawabnya lemah, enggan untuk sekedar membuka mata.

"Sudah makan, tapi kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau berisik." Hyukjae memutar tubuhnya hingga memunggungi pria tampan itu.

"Hyuk-ah!" panggil Donghae. Merasa tak ada sahutan, Donghae sedikit mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae hingga pria manis itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Makan dan minum obat dulu, Ne?!" ujar Donghae mutlak. Ia hendak membantu Hyukjae bangun, namun tangan pria manis itu menahannya.

"Jessica menunggumu di bawah," ujar Hyukjae malas. Jika bukan amanat paksaan dari wanita itu ia enggan memberi tahu kekasihnya.

"Astaga! Aku ada janji dengannya," ujar Donghae panik.

"Hyuk-ah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa minum obat! Ok!"

Cup!

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya sebelum pria tampan itu bangkit meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru dan hilang di balik pintu. Mata Hyukjae seketika memanas, ia mencoba tersenyum-terkesan masam- saat menatap pintu kamar dengan pandangan yang sudah mengabur.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Donghae belum pulang?" tanya Heechul saat member Super Junior tengah sarapan pagi ini.

"Semalam dia pulang. Tapi pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah pergi lagi," jawab Sindong, setelahnya ia memasukan kembali makanan ke mulutnya.

"Hyuk, apa kau sakit? Donghae semalam mengirimku SMS untuk memberimu obat, hanya saja aku sudah tidur dan SMSnya baru kubuka barusan." Tanya Sungmin menatap Hyukjae lekat. Jelas sekali jika wajah pria manis itu sangatlah pucat.

Hyukjae memaksa tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedikit demam. Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Wajahmu pucat, Hyuk! Hari ini kau istirahat saja mumpung tidak ada jadwal," ujar Leeteuk.

"Kita harus latihan hari ini, bukankah bes-"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah." Potong Leeteuk cepat.

Hyukjae mendesah pelan, lalu melihat ke samping, pada bangku yang kini tak berpenghuni.

Seketika dadanya kembali sesak.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung! Maaf aku terlambat." Seruan itu membuat semua member menoleh ke arah dua orang yang baru saja datang bergabung dengan mereka.

Hyukjae mendelikan matanya muak, ia kembali menyibukan diri dengan pakaiannya.

"Cepat ganti baju! Dan, oh Jessica, ruang ganti SNSD di sebelah kanan." Intrupsi Leeteuk dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Oppa!" wanita itu sedikit membungkuk, sebelum ia melangkah dari sana.

"Hyuk, apa demammu sudah turun?" tanya Donghae yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping Hyukjae.

"Dari mana saja? Kau bahkan menghilang 24jam!" tanya Hyukjae yang masih sibuk dengan ikat pinggangnya, tanpa menoleh menoleh sedikitpun.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu saat kau bicara!" ujar Donghae dingin.

"Jika kau tak ingin menjawab, lebih baik kau siap-siap! Sepuluh menit lagi kita tampil." Hyukjae melangkah pergi, namun sebuah tangan lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Aku mengantar Jessica pulang ke rumahnya." Jawab Donghae santai yang membuahkan senyum kecut di wajah pria manis itu.

"Begitukah?" tanya Hyukjae ambigu, sebelum ia menghempaskan tangan Donghae kasar dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyuk-ah?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian.

"Toilet," jawab Hyukjae tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun.

"Cepat kembali, sebentar lagi kita-"

"Aku tahu!" sahut Hyukjae cepat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sudah dua hari Hyukjae tak menyapa Donghae sedikitpun. Bahkan saat Donghae bicara pria manis itu malah melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan atau apapun yang berbau protes dari Donghae.

Ia kesal! Tentu saja kesal. Mana ada orang yang tak kesal saat kekasihnya lebih mementingkan kencan dengan orang lain dan menelantarkan ia yang tengah sakit sendirian.

"Hyuk!" Hyukjae sedikit terkejut saat suara itu menyapanya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya yang tadi menatap laptop ke arah pintu, dimana sosok Donghae tengah berdiri di sana. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada layar laptop dengan malas, ia mengangkat dan menyilang kakinya ke atas karena sekarang ia tengah telengkup di atas kasur.

Suara decitan ranjang karena tubuh Donghae yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya tak ia hiraukan. Ia terus memainkan mousenya dan membaca mention dari Elf di twitternya.

"Bicaralah! Jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini." Ujar Donghae sedikit frustasi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara," jawab Hyukjae datar.

"Barusan kau bicara," protes Donghae kesal.

Hyukjae mendelikan matanya. Ia segera menutup laptopnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja samping ranjang. Ia hendak turun dari ranjangnya sebelum tangan kekar Donghae menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya dengan kasar dan menindihnya.

"Ugh!" ringgis Hyukjae reflex. Punggungnya terasa ngilu saat tidak sengaja membentur sisi ranjang.

"Aku tak suka diacuhkan, Hyuk. Dan ini sudah dua hari kau melakukannya," ujar Donghae dingin. Matanya menatap tajam namun sayu tepat di mata bening Hyukjae.

"Kau yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu padaku. Sekarang menyingkir! Kau berat," ujar Hyukjae tak kalah dingin. Ia mencoba mendorong bahu pria di atasnya. Namun tangan Donhae segera mencengkram erat tangannya dan meletakannya di sisi kepala pria manis itu.

"Akh! Sakit bodoh," erang Hyukjae kesal.

"Kau lebih menyakitiku dengan tingkahmu itu. Sekarang katakan! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku dua hari ini? Apa karena aku mengantar Jessica pulang?" tanya Donghae tepat. Yang membuat Hyukjae tak habis pikir, pemuda yang kini berada di atasnya itu tak menunjukan ekspresi bersalah sedikitpun, malah terkesan menuntut.

"Kau masih bertanya? Kau pikir aku apa? Kau pergi dengan wanita lain dan meninggalkan kekasihmu yang sedang sakit! Tsk, aku bahkan ragu kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu." Jelas Hyukjae diakhiri senyum kecutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tampan itu.

"Maaf!" dengus Donghae pelan.

"Aku tak butuh." sahut Hyukjae cepat. "Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Hyuk! Aku minta maaf. Lagipula aku sudah meminta ijin padamu waktu itu,"

Hyukjae menatap pria di atasnya itu heran. "Meminta ijin? Kapan? Apa kau bermimpi?"

"Aish! Aku mengirim pesan waktu itu. Dan kau membalas 'iya'."

Hyukjae melongo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu yang membuat imbigo Donghae naik seketika.

Drttt drttt

Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae menoleh ke atas nakas. Di mana Ponsel Hyukjae bergetar di sana. Donghae segera meraih ponsel itu dengan tangannya, tanpa merubah posisinya dari atas Hyukjae.

Ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk atas nama 'Shindong hyung'.

"Hyuk-ah! Maaf aku lupa. Dua hari yang lalu saat aku meminjam ponselmu Donghae mengirim pesan jika ia akan menitipkan Yuki selama ke Jepan dan aku membalas 'Iya'. Dan setelah itu aku tidak sengaja meriset semua pesanmu. Hehehe, mian!" Donghae membacakan isi SMSnya.

Ia menatap datar ke arah Hyukjae yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau menitipkan Yuki, apa urusannya dengan Jessica?" tanya Hyukjae tak habis fikir.

"Aku mengirim SMS panjang waktu itu. Aku memang menitipkan Yuki pada Jesicca, tapi dengan syarat aku harus mengantar ia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Dan semua itu sudah aku tulis lewat SMS padamu." Jelas Donghae yang ia juga kini sama herannya.

Ponsel di tangan Donghae kembali bergetar, yang menarit fokus keduanya.

"Emh, Hyuk-ah sepertinya SMS Donghae panjang, hanya saja aku baru bangun tidur dan malas membacanya. Hehe.. Mian ne?" Donghae kembali membacakan SMSnya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hyukjae dan tersenyum seakan menang.

"Sekarang kau percaya kan?" tanya Donghae antusias.

"Kenapa syaratnya harus begitu?" tanya Hyukjae masih tak terima. Donghae tak langsung menjawab. Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menyusupkannya di perpotongan leher Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula ia yang menawarkan mengurus Yuki dan mengajukan syarat itu." ujarnya sebelum ia mencium lalu menyesap kuat kulit seputi susu itu keras.

"Eunghh! Jangan mem..buat tanda bodoh, ahh!" umpat Hyukjae di sela lenguhannya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah mengabaikanku dua hari ini. Dan malam ini aku ingin menagih kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda," jawab Donghae datar seraya mengecup dan mengigit bahu Hyukjae yang kini sudah terekspos sempura.

"Ssshh... Jangan digi..git.. Eumhh.." protesnya pelan. Tubuhnya semakin memanas, kala tangan Donghae juga menyusup ke dalam bajunya dan memainkan sesuatu di dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar minggu lalu kalian berkencan? Apa itu benar?" tanya seorang Ajussi berjas yang kini duduk bak seorang raja di depan mereka.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menjawab. "Kami tidak kencan. Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang waktu itu," sangkal Donghae sebal.

"Itu hanya syarat yang kuajukan karena bersedia mengurus Yuki," Jessica ikut menjelaskan.

"Emh.. Itu penting! Tapi kabar kencan kalian kemarin sudah beredar di area penggemar. Kurasa mereka cukup tertarik, dan ini bisa jadi sebuah romur yang menaikan popularitas SuJu dan SNSD."

Donghae dan Jessica menatap tak percaya akan usul konyol itu. Ah, lebih tepatnya Donghae yang lebih dongkol di sini, dia punya Hyukjae dan semua tahu kekasihnya itu paling sensitif akan sesuatu hal yang menyangkut hubungan mereka.

"Besok malam aku akan merancang sebuah kencan romantis untuk kalian, dan pastikan para wartawan merekapnya,"

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menjambak rambutnya kasar, baik ia dan Jessica sudah mengeluarkan jurus sangkalan mereka waktu itu, tapi tetap tidak mempan. Malah Youngmin mengancam akan mengkomfirmasi hubungan mereka dengan status sepasang kekasih jika menolak.

Uh, bukankah itu akan lebih rumit?

Malam ini mau tak mau Donghae berkencan dengan Jessica. Donghae hanya mengeluarkan mobilnya untuk sampai ke lestoran mewah yang mempunyai aturan melarang wartawan masuk ke dalam, tapi tetap saja, semua dapat melihat mereka dari kaca transparan restoran, bukan?

Youngmin yang menyewa dan membayar kencan mereka kali ini. Mereka hanya cukup duduk, makan, tersenyum dan mengobrol tentunya.

"Oppa! Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Hyukjae Oppa?" tanya Jessica setengah berbisik. Ia sengaja mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae agar bisa jelas terdengar.

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum siap! Dan mungkin aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

"Oppa, aku juga punya kekasih. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Jessica mulai panik.

"Kau punya kekasih?" tanya Donghae memastikan yang ditanggapi anggukan cepat dari wanita di depannya. "Itu bagus! Kita hanya beberapa hari melakukan skandal murahan ini sampai si Youngmin itu puas. Setelah itu kau harus berkencan lebih ekstrim dengan kekasihmu agar berita kita tenggelam," ujarnya antusias.

"Dan semua orang menganggapku playgirls." Desis Jessica tak terima.

"Hey! Ayolah! Itu bisa jadi bahan penjelasanku pada Hyukki nanti. Tolong mengerti aku, Oke!"

"Kau juga harus mengerti aku Oppa. Lagipula kekasihku pasti mengerti dengan rekaan ini. Dan aku yakin, Hyukjae Oppa juga akan mengerti."

"Dia beda!"

"Dia hanya terlalu sensitif dan egois-"

"Jangan mengatainya dengan sebuatan itu,"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai kita pulang!" ujar Jessica mutlak. Wanita itu kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya, menunggu Donghae yang kini mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tangannya agar ikut bangkit dan segera pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae hanya menatap kosong pada layar televisi di depannya. Melihat Donghae dan Jessica yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan mesra di sebuah lestoran mewah. Hyukjae tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu hingga membuat matanya memanas seketika.

"Hyuk! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk dari arah samping.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab, ia malah berdiri dan hendak melenggang pergi. "Aku ke kamar dulu." Ujarnya datar sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang itu. *

Hyukjae yakin, Donghae mencintainya. Tapi kenapa bayangan itu terus bergelut di fikirannya hingga ia tak bisa berfikir positif lagi sekarang. Hyukjae berbaring menyamping seraya memeluk sebuah boneka nemo besar di atas kasurnya, ia harus tenang, ia tidak mau semua salah paham lagi seperti minggu lalu dan menjadikan dirinya orang yang menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu Donghae pulang dan mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya itu.

Hyukjae turun dari ranjangnya, ia meraih jaket di atas sofa dan memakainya seraya berjalan keluar. Mencari udara malam hari tidak terlalu buruk bukan? Tapi faktanya, semua lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan. Di ruang dasar gedung, saat ia keluar dari lift yang cukup sepi, ia malah melihat Donghae yang menatap lurus Jesicca saat wanita itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Ehemh!" Hyukjae berdehem. Menyadarkan kedua orang di hadapannya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya.

Donghae langsung menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut, namun sesegera mungkin ia tersenyum mencoba memberi kesan senang saat pria manis itu ada di depannya.

"Jangan tersenyum jika kau tidak mau! Itu sangat jelek," ujar Hyukjae dingin.

"Ah Oppa! Apa kau sudah mendengar acara kencan kami?" tanya Jessica antusias dengan wajah cerahnya.

Hyukjae diam. Apa? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Kenapa ia menangkap kesan bahagia-atau lebih tepatnya, wanita itu ingin mempamerkan hubungannya dengan Donghae.

"Iya! Dan selamat!" ujar Hyukjae sendu.

"Hyuk! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Maksudku, kita tidak-"

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar. Maaf, mengganggu kencan kalian." Hyukjae segera memotong ucapan Donghae. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol sebelas sebelum pintu kembali tertutup rapat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" bentak Donghae frustasi. Ia menatap Jessica dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk.

"Aku- Oppa, maksudku aku hanya ingin menjelaskan skandal ini tadi. Tapi-"

"Aish! Kau membuat semuanya kacau," desis Donghae kesal.

Ia segera menekan tombol di sampingnya untuk membuka pintu lift kembali, meski pintu tak kunjung terbuka juga.

"Oppa, aku sudah menelpon kekasihku barusan. Dan ia mengerti tentang itu. Aku fikir Hyukjae Oppa juga akan mengerti, ia juga harus mengerti pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang public pigur. Bukankah ini juga demi reputasi grup kalian?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia mengerti, Jess. Kau tahu Hyukjae itu sensitif, tidak mudah menjelaskan-"

"Dia hanya terlalu cengeng, Oppa!"

"Hey! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Itu kenyataan!"

Donghae diam seraya menatap bengis wanita di depannya. "Dengar! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada hubunganku dan Hyukjae, aku juga akan menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu itu."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku bisa memberitahunya jika kau memang berselingkuh denganku. Dan siap-siap saja, kau akan kehilangan kekasih kayamu." ancam Donghae sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam lift yang beberapa saat lalu sudah terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Donghae masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ke kamar kekasihnya. Matanya menatap teduh pada tubuh Hyukjae yang kini tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher.

Donghae mendekat. Ia mematikan saklar lampu kamar dan menghidupkan lampu meja di samping ranjang hingga memberi kesan remang di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu Hyukjae belum tidur. Kekasihnya itu tidak akan bisa tidur jika dalam keadaan terang, dan Donghae yakin Hyukjae hanya pura-pura menutup matanya saat ia masuk tadi.

Perlahan, Donghae duduk di samping tubuh pria itu, ia menurunkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Hyukjae dan mengusap pipinya lembut, yang malah membuat pria manis itu membuka mata sembabnya dan menatap Donghae tajam.

"Keluar!" ujarnya tegas.

"Hyuk, kau salah paham, aku dan Jessica tidak ada hubungan apapun, kita hanya diperintahkan Youngmin untuk membuat skandal ini." Donghae berkata lembut tanpa menghentikan usapan tangannya di wajar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menepis tangan Donghae kasar dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada gunanya kau berbicara seperti itu saat kekasihmu malah antusias mengumbar hubungan kalian."

"Kau kekasihku, Hyuk!" sahut Donghae cepat. Hyukjae kembali mata sendu Donghae dalam. Mata yang penuh ketulusan, namun kali ini Hyukjae enggan untuk terperangkap lagi.

"Sekarang tidak!" ujarnya datar.

Donghae tertohok. Ia menatap tak percaya pada pria manis di depannya. Tidak mungkin, hubungannya dengan Hyukjae harus berakhir karena skandal murahan ini. Hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin bertahun-tahun lamanya itu harus kandas karena kesalah pahaman yang tidak berarti.

"Berhenti bersikap egois dan dangkal, Lee Hyukjae. Ini hanya masalah biasa, bahkan kekasih Jessica saja bisa mengerti masalah ini. Kenapa kau tidak bi-"

"KARENA AKU BUKAN KEKASIH JESSICA, BRENGShhmmttff..." Hyukjae tak meneruskan katanya saat Donghae membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang begitu kasar dan brutal. Ia memukul dada Donghae keras, namun tangannya segera ditangkap oleh lengan kekar Donghae dan mencengkramnya erat.

Hyukjae menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mengelak dari ciuman liar itu, namun pria tampan itu kini malah merangkak ke atas tubuhnya dan menghimpit tangannya yang ia cekal agar terkunci. Sementara ke dua tangan Donghae kini beralih menahan kepalanya agar tetap diam.

"Hmmpptt.. Lephmpt.. pashh..mpttf" Hyukjae terus memberontak dengan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, namun Donghae tak kehilangan akal, ia menggigit bibir Hyukjae keras hingga membuahkan rintihan kesakitan dari pria manis di bawahnya.

Saat bibir itu terbuka, Donghae langsung mengulurkan lidahnya dan langsung membelit lidah Hyukjae di dalamnya, mengajaknya berperang meski pria manis itu tak meresponya sedikitpun.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya saat ia mengecap rasa asin di sana. Ia menatap sendu wajah Hyukjae yang sudah basah karena air mata dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Brengsek..hikks!" ujar Hyukjae bergetar di tengah isakannya, pria itu menatap Donghae dengan mata sayu dan tajam.

"Maaf!" lirih Donghae pelan. Ia kembali menurunkan kepalanya ke arah telinga Hyukjae dan membiskan sesuatu di sana sebelum menjilat dan menggigit daerah sensitif pria manis itu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Hyukkie!"

"Eungh!" Hyukjae melenguh saat ia merasakan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam saat tangan Donghae malah mengusup dan menyentuh tubuhnya yang masih tertutupi kameja itu penuh sensasi.

Hyukjae seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya. saat Donghae kini menelusup ke perpotongan lehernya dan menghisap kulitnya hingga meninggalkan rasa perih di sana.

"Eungh.. Hae.. Henhah..tikan!" Hyukjae kembali melenguh dengan mata yang terbuka pejam menahan semua sentuhan nikmat pria tampan itu. Meski tubuhnya menginginkan ini, tapi tetap saja ini tidak benar. Donghae terlalu memaksa, dan Hyukjae tidak suka hal itu.

"Kau.. Miliku, Hyukkie!" ujar Donghae lirih. Tatapan pria tampan itu semakin sendu kala melihat wajah memerah Hyukjae yang mungkin tengah berperang dengan napsu dan prinsipnya.

Donghae mencoba tak peduli. Ia malah membuka paksa kameja Hyukjae hingga kancingnya menyebar kemana-mana. Ia lalu membuka resleting celana pria manis itu dan meremas pelan sesuatu di balik celana dalamnya.

"Eunghh.. Haehh!" Hyukjae kembali melenguh, tangannya mencengkram erat kameja Donghae, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang tengah ia terima.

Donghae perlahan meraup sebelah nipel Hyukjae dan mengulumnya lembut, sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas kini meremas dan memelintir nipel Hyukjae satunya lagi. Hyukjae hanya bisa melenguh sekarang. Ia tidak sanggup melawan sensasi memabukan ini. Ia tidak peduli dan hanya berbaring pasrah saat Donghae membuka semua pakaiannya dan pakaian yang ia gunakan, hingga kini mereka berdua kini sudah full nekad.

Ia tidak peduli saat Donghae kembali mencumbunya dengan kasar dan ia malah membalasnya, membuka mulutnya untuk mengajak lidah pria tampan itu berperang, bertukar saliva dan membagi erangan-erangan nikmat lainnya.

"AKHHH APPO..!" Hyukjae reflex melepas pagutan mereka, tubuhnya menegang seketika saat sesuatu yang besar melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dalam sekali hentak. Itu sakit, Donghae tidak pernah memasukinya secepat ini. Pria itu biasanya akan melakukan persiapan dulu sebelum menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Hae.. S-sakit..hikss" rintih Hyukjae pilu. Air mata yang tadi sempat terhenti kini kembali mengalir deras, Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, mencoba mengalihkan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Hati Donghae mencelos saat menatap wajah kesakitan Hyukjae. Ia segera menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup mata Hyukjae bergantian dengan lembut. "Maaf!" ujarnya lirih sebelum ia kembali mencium bibir Hyukjae lembut.

Ciuman yang tidak menuntut dan penuh kasih sayang itu mampu membuat Hyukjae terbuai. Ia kembali tenang, apalagi kini Donghae juga mengusap lembut kejantanannya yang masih menegang di bawah sana. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pria itu seraya membalas ciumannya tak kalah lembut.

Saat dirasakannya Hyukjae sudah tenang, Donghae menarik dirinya perlahan meski ia sempat mendengar desisan perih dari pria di bawahnya. Dengan pelan Donghae melesakan kembali kenjantanannya ke dalam tubuh pria itu dan melakukannya berulang-berulang. Meski pada awalnya, tubuh Hyukjae masih sempat menegang dan membuahkan rintihan kesakitan di sela ciuman mereka.

Donghae melepas ciumannya. Ia kembali menyusupkan kepala di leher Hyukjae dan membuat beberapa tanda lagi di sana. Ia semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam tusukannya saat dinding hole pria manis itu menjepit kejantanannya kuat.

"Eunghh...fashh...fasterhh..! Eungh.. Ah!" pinta Hyukjae terengah mungkin tanpa sadar.

Dengan senang hati, Donghae kembali mempercepat gerakannya. Ia menumbuk titik kenikmatan Hyukjae di sana bertubi-tubi, hingga tubuh pria manis di bawahnya ikut terhentak-hentak cepat.

Hyukjae terus mendesah, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae yang kini sudah terdapat banyak luka cakaran. "Emhh..Hae.. Aku.. Ahh..ke-keluarhh."

"Bersamaan, Baby!" sahut Donghae cepat. Ia kembali mempercepat tempo tusukannya agar hasratnya segera keluar dan mengakhiri kegiatan biadab ini. Meski ia yakin, semua akan lebih buruk setelahnya.

"AKHHH!" Lenguhan panjang dari keduanya membuat Hyukjae menarik napas panjang dan tubuh Donghae yang kini ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Donghae menghirup aroma stawberry yang kini sudah bercampur keringat itu dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengecup leher Hyukjae lembut tanpa memberi tanda apapun.

"Kau... Brengsek!" ujar Hyukjae lemah, mencoba menahan isakannya.

"Aku tau!" Donghae menyahut pelan. Ia berguling ke samping hingga membuahkan lenguhan kecil dari Hyukjae dan membuat pria manis itu juga ikut menghadap ke sampingnya.

"Keluarkan punyamu, bodoh!" umpatnya sebal. Donghae tak menghiraukannya, ia malah membawa tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam rengkuhannya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut. Donghae tahu, Hyukjae tidak akan bisa melawan jika tubuhnya sudah lemah karena kegiatan mereka barusan. Ia mengecup lama pucuk kepala Hyukjae sebelum kecupannya turun pada hidung bangir dan bibir plum pria manis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu!" bisiknya tulus.

"Aku membencimu," sahut Hyukjae cepat seraya memukul dada Donghae pelan.

"Tidurlah!" suruh Donghae lembut yang langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Hyukjae menurut, rasa lelahnya membuat ia tak sanggup melawan perlakuan pria itu lebih, perlahan ia memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di dekapan pria tampan itu dan membalas pelukannya sebelum ia benar-benar terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Hanya semalam saja Hyukjae mau memeluknya dan menemaninya saat tertidur. Dan sebuah fakta jika saat Donghae terbangun pria tampan itu tak menemuka Hyukjae di sampingnya.

Donghae semakin kesal saat seharian kemarin Hyukjae tak bisa ia ajak berbicara, selain tatapan membunuh dan mematikan lainnya yang pria manis itu berikan.

Pagi ini dia ada jadwal Syuting. Namun sebelum itu ia disuruh Yongmin untuk datang dulu ke geduh SM dan menemuinya.

"Hallo, Oppa!" Donghae menghentikan putaran pada knop pintu di depannya dan menoleh ke arah suara barusan. Di sana ada Jessica yang tengah berlari riang ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Donghae malas.

"Aku dipanggl Youngmin ke sini! Hihi aku heran, kenapa aku tidak bisa memberi embel-embel kehormatan di belakang nama ajussi itu," ujar Jessica ceria.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Faktanya ia juga memang seperti itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" ajak Donghae langsung.

Jessica mengangguk. Ia langsung mengikuti langkah Donghae yang kini sudah membuka pintu dan berjalan di depannya.

Mereka menyapa hormat dan membukukan badan sebelum duduk di depan Ceo terkenal itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami?" tanya Donghae langsung.

"Ah! Aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi Donghae-ssi!" ujarnya dengan seringai yang membuat Donghae mendecih malas. "Akting kalian hebat, popularitas kalian juga meningkat derastis, pencarian google juga banyak diakses. Hanya saja banyak fans kalian yang tidak suka hubungan ini. Jadi, aku memutuskan agar kalian menggentikan sandiwara ini secepatnya."

Jessica tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah? Itu sangat bagus. Benarkan Oppa?"

Donghae menggangguk malas atas pernyataan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, skandal ini tetap menjadi alasan hubungannya dan Hyukjae retak bukan? Donghae tidak ingin bicara terlalu banyak. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Ceo besar itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samamu, Donghae-ssi!" ujar Youngmin seraya menjabat tangan Donghae. Kemudian menjabat tangan Jessica setelah.

"Terima kasih juga karena telah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Hyukjae, Ajussi kurang ajar!" gerutu Donghae sebal saat ia sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oppa! Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku janji," ujar Jessica dengan tatapan tulusnya.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Donghae segera turun ke lantah sebelas untuk menemui Hyukjae sekarang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menemani pria itu tidur karena ini sudah sangat malam. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah tv yg masih menyala dan menampilkan Jessica dengan seorang pria di sana.

"Aku dan Donghae Oppa tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kemarin kami hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan dari atasan kami saja. Ini kekasihku, bukan Donghae Oppa."

Donghae mengulas senyum cerah mendengarnya. Wanita itu benar-benar bertanggung jawab rupanya. Ia melangkah mendekali sofa yang menghadap tv itu, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae tengah berbaring dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Pria itu tidak tidur, matanya justru masih terbuka dan menjatuhkan beberapa tetes air dari sana. Donghae segera duduk di sofa yang sama dengan pria manis itu dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa menangis, Baby?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia malah menelusupkan wajahnya di dada pria itu dan terisak keras.

"Hey! Bicaralah! Kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Donghae sedikit kalut. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap lembut punggung pria itu saat Hyukjae justru membalas pelukannya erat.

"Hikss.. Maaf!"

Sumpah demi apapun, Donghae tidak suka nada pilu itu. Kenapa Hyukjae harus meminta maaf? Dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata pria manis itu teduh. "Sttt, Baby! Kau tidak salah apapun. Jangan berkata seperti itu, dan jangan menangis lagi, please!" ujar Donghae menenangkan yang malah ditanggapi gelengan cepat dari pria di depannya.

"Aku-"

Donghae segera mengecup bibir Hyukjae singkat sebelum pria manis itu berbicara lebih banyak. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Donghae pelan sebelum ia memagut lembut bibir Hyukjae lembut untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudah malam. Kita tidur, ne!"

Hyukjae mengangguk imut dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, membuat Donghae kembali mengecupnya sekilas.

"Temani aku!" ujar Hyukjae manja. Ia memeluk leher Donghae dan menyandarkan kepelanya di bahu pria tampan itu.

Merajuk eoh?

Donghae tersenyum cerah sebelum ia menelusupkan tangannya di belakang lutut Hyukjae dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

Ia segera mengambil langkah menuju kamar kekasihnya saat melihat Hyukjae sudah memejamkan mata damai di pangkuannya.

Besok! Akan lebih baik bukan?

[FIN]


End file.
